Mystery of the 12 Zodiac Keys
by HappyPlue
Summary: Happy was fishing one day near the ocean when he accidentally fished up of a diamond chest out of the sea. Rushing back to the guild, Happy couldn't think of anything except of what's possibly inside, however, what he doesn't know is that the chest will cast a powerful spell that will take them on a journey to stop the spell extinguishing life on all of Earth Land.
1. The Diamond Chest

The clock's hand ticked away towards 12pm as the sun continued it journey over the azure sky to reach the highest point possible. The beautiful ocean released waves that rampaged into the rocky walls of the towering cliffs of the lush East Forest. The breezes raced through to the East Forest, brushing the leaves of the trees gently as the gale continued the way through the land just to receive the privilege of stroking the silky furs of a small, adorable blue cat that was on his say to his favorite fishing spot.

Who is he? You guessed right. It was the blue, happy Exceed of the Fairytail guild.

After a few minutes walking through the straight and twisted paths of the forest, he finally reached the cliffs. Taking one more step, he fell onto the cold, rocky floor, and pulled out his rod before dropping the thin piece of string down below the roaring seas, hoping for a fish stupid enough to take the bait.

Now there was nothing to do but wait for a fish to clog itself to the fishing hook for him to reel in. As he sat there, a thought traveled its way through Happy's mind and reached the main controls of the mind. The thought was about fish. Sitting there quietly and stilly, a soft drip of drool tainted Happy's furry features as the though of catching and eating fish cluttered his mind of anything else in Happy's mind of the right thing to do. Happy started squirming around thinking about what the guild member will say as he dragged in the biggest fish they have ever seen.

He imagined Erza respecting his catch saying "Happy, you did a great job and I am extremely proud of you for catching a fish that I could never catch" and Natsu saying "Wow, Happy! That is the biggest fish I have ever seen in my entire life!" Soon the thoughtended when he remembered what he was doing. He continued sitting there calmly knowing that if he acted up, he wouldn't get anything to eat like lovely, squiggling, fat, delicious, delectable, edible, mouth watering fish.

"I WANT TO CATCH SALMON!" The little blue Exceed yowled determinedly into the empty air. "BECAUSE SALMON FISH ARE AWESOME!"

10 seconds pasted and...

"Okay, I give up."

Just then,the ocean started roaring loudly as its pounding waves hit the cliff so hard that he almost lost his balance. The side of the cliff gave out unwillingly to the sea as part of the cliff broke out and dropped into the sea creating move waves. Happy scampered away on all fours for his life screaming, however, not looking where he was seeing and smacked into a rock, head first. Fish danced on his head from the impact and left him dazzled for a moment.

Finally, the sea calmed down but the rod still jerked violently. Happy's fishing instinct and experience told him that it was probably from a huge fish. It was still shaking as the land around gradually recovered from the 'earthquake'.

Yes, he was right! From the constant vibration of the rod, he was sure it was a huge fish! Happy ran for the rod and immediately started tugging on the rod, trying to reel his mouthwatering catch, however, whatever it is, it is strong and wouldn't give in and even tried to pull him into the waters.

A big fish! The thought crossed Happy's mind and instantly, his mind was filled with himself stuffing his face with sweet, oily and deliciously large fish. His eyes squinted as he pulled with all his might, hissing. " You're not getting away, my dear salmon!"

The power of a cat when he is near a fish is miraculous, what is pulling tug a war down there with him which probably weights a ton immediately gave away. The next instant, the young cat crashed to the rocky bed as his rod snapped away. But all his trouble was worthwhile, as he fell to the ground, he heard the object landing besides him with a spray of water.

Finally! Fish for dinner, an All You Can Eat feast! Happily he stood up only to discover...

A rumble soon replaced the calmness of the surrounding, giving Happy a little shock. It's probably nothing to worry about Happy thought cheerfully. As long as my big fishy is still here, then I'm going to be okay. However, cracks started moving it way through the cliff, heading for Innocent Happy as the cracks continued their way. Crack! Turning around suddenly, it was only a few seconds before the cliff gave. Happy stood still and started thinking of what to do since he didn't want to throw his catch back into the sea and started panicking. A few seconds past and the cliff started tilting to the edge.

"What to do?! What to do?!

Too late. The cliff started giving away as tiny pieces of the cliff clipped themselves off to meet their demise. Rocks continued falling endless into the infinite oceans, carrying Happy along with them. The waves continued crashing into the cliff as Happy started diving for his treasure which was below him, trying to grab onto it so he can become rich. _I am never, ever going to let go to this treasure, _Happy thought. _Even if it costs my life so I could at least brag to my friends about it_. The tension increased. A giant splash occurred as the ocean enveloped Happy with water as Happy fainted while go down into the depth of the ocean, leaving the sunlight.

When Happy woke up, he coughed up salty seawater. Gazing up to the rays of the sun falling down, he realized that he had landed on the shore and he also realized that his treasure was gone. He cried softly because of the thought of not knowing what was inside. Then, something caught his eye. There stood in front of him was a glowing, diamond chest. Amazed, Happy tried to open the chest, however, it wouldn't give in to Happy as he started throwing rocks at it and kicked it forcefully. About to give up, he remembered about his Fairytail friends. Maybe they could open this chest, Happy thought happily as he gathered his stuff and flew back to the guild as fast as he could with the chest. The wind raced through his fur as he traveled over the forest while the chest shined as the bright sunlight bounced off its smooth surface.


	2. Meanwhiles

Meanwhile at Tenrou Island …

The currents came crashing into the rocky beaches of Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's holy ground, as the sun began setting down for the night. Colors covered the azure sky as Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's 1st guild master, sat on a branch of the Tenrou Tree and stared into the faded light. The colors mixed together which created a beautiful, romantic scene every day as the moon rises from the depths. Mavis sighed softly as the world around her gradually began slipping away into another night of happy dreams, with some exceptions.

"I wonder what Fairy Tail was doing today since they are such a lively group," Mavis whispered softly. "Ever since Marakovo was assigned to be the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail, everything has been more fun. The mages must be having more fun today like every other day like accidentally blowing up property and …"

Suddenly, jolliness inside was attacked with a force of demolition, which stirred the happiness and peacefulness into gloom and chaos. The creatures around the island arouse from their sleeping into a terrified waking, as they showed a countenance of being chased down. Mavis held her hand to her heart. It was beating at a fast pace as if she was running for at least 2 hours. The light was shredded into piece while the darkness chomped its way through as Mavis was travelled into another place. Places of the past to be exact. Memories of happiness flew past her when in front of her, a shadowy being emerged out of the crisp light. It was laughing evilly which made Mavis nervous, however, what made her extremely concerned was its magical power.

The thoughts shattered one by one as Mavis was brought back from her mind to reality. What powerful magic that thing had, Mavis thought. There are 2 things that I know that can have that kind of power that is close enough to the power I just felt… It can't be him … He was gone after the S-Class Mage Promotional Trials …"

"No … the Diamond Chest … Cistam de Tempus … Chest of Time …" Mavis murmured. "No … they couldn't of found it … It was lost millions of years ago … No … I must warn them before it happens once again! This chest can change the world we live in greatly … I must see them immediately!"

Mavis stood up quickly and jumped down into the lush forest of Tenrou Island. She started running to the shore as fast as see so she could prevent Fairy Tail from getting the earth in trouble again. God, why didn't I take any running practices, Mavis thought while huffing hardly and her mind sweating. Remember, next week Mavis, you need to get going to the nearest gym you can find around here or else you'll have to run around the island 100 times.

The thought ran through her mind about the powers of the diamond chest as she ran past bushes, trees, vines, and sleeping creatures. Up ahead, what Mavis didn't noticed was a bunch of rocks laying on the floor. Running straight through the rocky path, a yelp sounded as she tripped over a few of them while her face sank into the earthly soil. Picking herself up, Mavis staggered a bit while rubbing her face of the icky dirt.

I must not give up now, Mavis thought determinedly as she picked up her head. I must get there before they open the chest! It is my responsibility to protect Fairy Tail so I am going to do it. I won't let my favorite guild get into trouble with the rest of the world! I will save them.

Continuing her persuasive thoughts, Mavis gets up slowly to brush off some of the dirt off of her pink layered robe and straightened her hair as she continued on into the sunlight. Her eyes gleaming with calmness that the 3rd guild master would prevent the chest from being opened before she comes to take it back so she'll hide it forever. However, there was one thing she forgot, as her smooth feet touched the ocean surface, and that was that Fairy Tail was a crazy group and that eventually would do stupid things.

Meanwhile…

The white moon was shining brightly and the stars are dancing gleefully as they replace the yellow sun. Happy was soaring through the air slowly due to the heavy weight of his precious treasure dangling in his paws. Looking down at the ground, the city of Magnolia was busy as ever and there was nothing really different from all the other nights he had flew through the city. However, today was different. Even though Happy had already seen this view hundreds of times, this time, he had a diamond chest with him. The chest was shining even after the sun settled down for its nightly sleep.

Maybe Carla would love me if I brought this beautiful diamond chest to her, Happy thought as his face smiled from ear to ear, thinking of what Carla would say if he brought this to her. Once she sees this beauty, she'll be begging me to be her boy friend. Oh, I can't wait for that moment. Everyone would be practically clapping like crazy for my dream coming true."

"I can't wait any longer," Happy said excitingly as he soared through the sky like a drunkard, drooling from the air in his wobbly flight. "The moment of where my dear Carla loving me would soon come true! Max Speed!"

Then the tiny blue furry creature suddenly transformed into a utterly dazzling comet as he soared towards Fairy Tail Guild at maximum speed. The diamond chest now definitely growing heavier and heavier, and suddenly he pondered if it was a really good idea to be going 200 MHP while carrying a 2 ton chest of pure diamond.


End file.
